Weird things that Happened After
by That Kid You Saw On The Street
Summary: A cross between Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl and The Pagemaster. Yami WILL be in this one! Maybe the gang, I'm not sure, but Yami will show up!
1. The Freaky Library

**I made this fanfic off the top of my head. Basically, the ideas popped into my mind, and I translated it onto computerized paper, so to speak. Then I came up with a brilliant idea while writing the seventh paragraph of this chapter.**

**There was a movie that I loved with all my heart as a little girl, called 'The Pagemaster'. In it, a paranoid boy who lives life by facts and probability, Richard Tyler, goes into a library during a bad thunderstorm. An old man works there, he's the librarian. After a bit of freaking out, and assumptions, Richard gets a library card off the man. After a bit, he asks the librarian where a payphone is so that he can call his parents. The librarian directs him to the back, and tells him, "If you get lost, go to the exit sign." So Richard starts moving. After he comes to this clearing with a compass, he slips on some water, and falls unconscious. Then, while he's unconscious, he has this huge adventure with three books, Horror, Adventure and Fantasy. Well, I changed that to Harry Potter, Artemis Fowl and Ancient Egypt. This fanfic is based on after Yami dies…..**

P.S.: This is my first real fanfic, so be critical, but don't say stuff like, your fanfic is fucking ugly, it stinks to high heaven... without mentioning WHY.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP, YGO, AF or PM……. If I did, you wouldn't see me doing this and Rping.**

* * *

Yugi's life after……

Yugi Mutou walked along the park near Domino High, thinking. The skies threatened to leak water, they were dark grey. The 16 year old male hadn't changed all that much physically, but mentally, he had changed a lot. He was reflecting the Yami he had lost every day, which made his friends worried. No more was the bright, happy, laughing Yugi they had once known.

Yugi's eyes looked….. Diminished somehow. As if the shine had been taken right out of them. His small body looked even smaller as he was hunched over. His uniform wasn't well kept. He….. Had lost a lot of the happiness of himself…. Lost, with Yami Yugi, his Aibou, his Partner……

Now…. His life was normal for Christ's sake! There was no more on the seat of his pants adventures….. He hadn't duelled in months, he didn't even think he could beat anyone if he tried. The heart of the Cards had died, with Yami.

Tea had reacted badly to Yami's death as well, but she was actually recovering. She was about to go and study dance in Toronto, Canada next month….. And another of Yugi's friends would be leaving….. Leaving him.

Joey lately had been upset about Yugi's condition. He had tried to cheer Yugi up….. At least get a smile out of the poor kid, but no such luck.

While Tristan kept to himself mostly….. Mainly because Joey and Tristan fought like cats and dogs, and Yugi didn't have the energy to break them up anymore, so Tristan didn't bother hanging around Joey, who was always around Yugi….. Which led to a problem.

Yugi walked up to a statue in the park, of the names of the soldiers that died in World War Two. As he looked up at the uniformed man in stone in front of him, he had no thoughts….. No thoughts at all. Mind completely blank……

Yugi kept on walking along through the park, when it started to rain….. Very hard. He didn't care though, just walked at the same, slow pace that he usually did. His grandfather would worry….. But really, he didn't care anymore.

The storm was getting pretty bad though, thunder crashed all around him, hail pelted down on his pointy hair, so he had enough sense to go inside. He stopped into a library.

It was a rather old library, no one ever went to it since the new one opened, and it had been scheduled for destruction almost two years ago. No one had gotten around to it though. Yugi walked along the hard, wood floor, looking around. He had never visited the place, always went to the new one. There seemed to be hundreds of bookshelves, mahogany bookshelves, and endless passageways. In the front of the room, was a desk of mahogany. It seemed to be rather old, and it was dusty. Yugi coughed as he dusted off the dust bunnies. Then, he heard a loud sound and jumped, whirling around.

Someone was coming……

An old man walked along the shelves, putting books up on already crowded shelves. He was the shabbiest man Yugi had ever seen, and had grey, wizened hair that flew all over the place. The man spotted Yugi, and looked over.

"Are you lost young man?" he asked in a booming voice.

"Er, no sir, I just came in to get out of the hail." Yugi waved outside to the crashing thunder.

The man smiled. "I see….. Would you like a library card?"

"Er…. Sir? Um….. Isn't this library closed?"

"Not to the adventurous reader…."

Yugi couldn't make head or tail of this statement. "Sir…?"

The old man got out forms and a card, with a pen. "Just sign in these two places."

Yugi was startled, and signed his name on the form and card.

The old man held up the card. "This, is your passport to your imagination son. Don't lose it."

"Um…. Sure…."

"This, can sign out anything. This could be a passport to Magic Schools….. Faerie Underworlds….. Ancient Egypt…."

Yugi perked up. "Ancient Egypt? Which section is that located?"

The old man pointed behind him. "Go down the north-bound corridor, to the very end. There's a backdoor right beside it, you'll see it. It has the Exit sign above."

Yugi nodded. "Thank you sir." And headed down the corridor.

It was a rather long trip….. Yugi started to think that this place was huge, he would never get there! Then, he saw a clearing…..

It was pillars! There were pillars in a circle. The floor had turned to some sort of smooth stone….. Probably marble. And on it was painted a compass…. It was sort of in the shape of the…. Yugi gave a start. "The Seal of Orchielos?"

But there was a problem.

West and East were missing.

Yugi walked out to the centre of the Seal Compass, and stood right in the exact middle. He crouched down, touching the symbol.

A green light above his head started flickering green. Then it blazed so hard, you could clearly see the six pointed star on the marble. The whole Seal turned green…….

And Yugi sank…. Into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Well, that was it. A pretty short chapter, but why dither?**

**BTW, I haven't watched YGO in three years, so forgive me if I don't get the facts right.**

**And the review button is below... the only thing you have to do, is go CLICK! And wow! It takes you to a review page!**

**I know, I'm a smartass. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Katrina Nevill**


	2. Attack of the Broom

**Before I begin...**

**Thanks for the two reviews so far.**

**As to you Daiaiko, or however you spell that, I didn't intend for it to start out that way... but, now that I look back on it, it does sort of start off that way, doesn't it?**

**If you want, I can rewrite that part.

* * *

This chapter I don't think was my best, but... let's see how you guys like it.**

And I already did the disclaimer on the first chapter, and I don't make a point of repeating myself.

_

* * *

_

_There is a darkness…….. A light appears out of the shadows… and a voice calls out from it. "Yugi…. You must come back….. YUGI!"

* * *

_

Yugi groaned, and sat up. All was dark in the library, and it seemed to be nightfall. He got up, and yelled out, "Hello!"

There was no one there.

He looked around the place, and saw a light at the end of a north-bound corridor of books. He walked towards it…….

The room started swirling around him, changing colour. Yugi got knocked off his feet in shock as the floor disappeared. He started to yell out in terror as he fell through the darkness…….

* * *

There was bustle and cheer going on all around him. People in robes were singing Christmas Carols joyfully out in a snowy town. They also had cloaks on, and some people were making sparks come out of….. These stick things.

Yugi got up out of the snow bank that he had landed in and looked around some more.

This was an odd crowd. There were kids wearing modern clothes, and speaking in English, which Yugi could understand some what. Then older people were wearing cloaks and robes of all colours, some also had broomsticks with them, and Yugi could've sworn that he saw someone with a stuffed vulture on a witches hat. He shook his head.

"LOOK OUT!" A boy called behind Yugi.

Yugi turned around, and ducked as a pudgy boy on a broomstick came whizzing towards him. "What the--!" He exclaimed, bewildered and covered with snow.

Three teenagers about Yugi's age came running up to him. A boy with emerald green eyes and jet-black hair held out a hand to Yugi. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Yugi took the hand and got up. "Yes. Thank you." he said in English. "What happened?"

A ginger-red haired boy with brown eyes grinned. "Neville almost knocked you over mate."

"Neville?"

A girl with bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes glared at the red head. "It's not funny Ron." She turned to Yugi. "Neville Longbottom. He tends to….. Er….."

"Screw up a lot?"

"Shut it." The girl addressed the boy named Ron.

Yugi was rather flustered by the…. Er…. Flying broomstick. Though, then again, he had confronted magic before, hanging around with Yami, so he wasn't as flustered as most people would be. "Yugi Mutou." he said, holding out a hand to the jet-black haired boy.

"Harry Potter." he said, taking the hand and shaking it. "This one--" at this he kicked the other boy. "-- Is Ronald Weasley, and the girl is Hermione Granger."

"P-Pleasure to meet you all." Yugi commented.

The girl named Hermione took off her cloak. "Here, you must be freezing in those clothes. Why didn't you bring a cloak anyway?"

Why would Yugi have use for a cloak? "Um, actually I really don't know. C-- Could you perhaps tell me where I am, and what day it is?"

The three kids looked bewildered, and looked to each other. Hermione mouthed something like, 'Memory charm.' and said, "It's December 24th, and you're in Hogsmeade." The two boys still looked speechless, and didn't volunteer any information.

Yugi nodded. "A-Alright?" Though it was not alright. What the hell was Hogsmeade! What was with the broom flying through the air! What were those sticks that everyone had, that seemed to….. Do the Gods only know what!

Hermione suddenly realized something. "Are you a Muggle?"

Yugi looked dumbfounded. "A what?"

"A Muggle! A non magic person."

"Um…. Well I can't do anything with those sticks, if that's what you mean."

The boy named Ron finally spoke. "A muggle in Hogsmeade!"

The boy named Harry said quietly, "Shut it Ron." He looked the small, tri-haired boy in the eye. Which wasn't hard, because he was about the same height as Yugi. He looked Yugi up and down, making Yugi feel sheepish. "He's not a muggle…… but he's not a wizard either."

"A Squib maybe?" Hermione asked.

"What's a Squib?"

"Guess that answers that question."

"No, he's not a Squib." Harry said, almost not being himself. "More….. As if……I don't know what it is, but he does have magical abilities, or used to."

Yugi was NOT about to volunteer any information about the Millennium Puzzle anytime soon. "Well, if you are done, I really must be going." This is some kinda dream, it's gotta be……

"Are you sure you don't work for Voldemort?" Harry asked, suspicious.

"Who the hell is Vold-- Vold person? Who did you say?"

"Voldemort."

"Right, Voldemort. Who is he?"

Harry sighed. "I guess that answers my question as well." He looked piercingly at Yugi, which was starting to tick Yugi off just a bit.

"I think we'd better bring him to the castle, get him something warm and dry." Harry commented.

Yugi had no idea what Harry was talking about, but he followed the trio up to Hogwarts castle.

* * *

**Well, how would you feel if you were suddenly launched into a world where brooms could attack you?**

**Please review...**

**And let a couple of things be known.**

**1. This is my first fanfic, the other doesn't count, it was an RP that I put up so that my friends who had to leave could see the rest of it.**

**2. I haven't watched YGO in three years, but I've been reading an episode guide... **

**3. I watched only up to the first season, the only reason I know that Yami left is because of episode guide stated in 2.**

**Katrina**


End file.
